


força centrípeta

by IcarusDive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mas ainda tem patinação), (ou o AU universitário que ninguém pediu), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety Attacks, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, e o Yuuri é um aluno da Física, em que o Victor é um aluno de Letras e tá bombando na optativa de Física
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusDive/pseuds/IcarusDive
Summary: Victor fala sete línguas.(Física não é uma delas.)Mas, felizmente, ele acaba virando colega de quarto com o seu oposto: um tímido garoto de cabelo preto, que aparentemente é um estudante de Física.





	1. Boy da Bike - Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [centripetal force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534413) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> Oi, galera!! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem do primeiro capítulo, porque eu tive que reescrever ele duas vezes (tipo, a história deu uma guinada, ops). Originalmente, era pra ser estritamente só o POV do Victor, mas pareceu melhor com um pouco do POV do Yuuri também! Aliás, algumas outras observações: a classificação provavelmente vai subir no futuro, há menções de consumo de bebida alcóolica por menores nessa fic (mas né, eles estão na faculdade, fazer o quê), e as idades foram alteradas um pouquinho.
> 
> Enfim, eu gostaria de agradecer à [non-writingwriter](http://non-writingwriter.tumblr.com/) por me deixar pegar umas ideias emprestadas dela e a [thehobbem](http://thehobbem.tumblr.com/) pelo nome da biblioteca no campus fictício!!
> 
> Por favor, me falem do que acham num comentário e obrigada por lerem!!! ^.^
> 
> [Notas do Tradutor: SURPRESA também estarei traduzindo centripetal force junto com Masquerade e seus extras! centripetal force é com certeza uma das minhas fics favoritas, e é uma honra enorme estar trabalhando nesse projeto!
> 
> Quero deixar um aviso pequeno sobre alguns detalhes que mudei por conta de algumas diferenças do sistema universitário BR e os do exterior, mas qualquer coisa estarei escrevendo algumas notas no final da fic e explicando os porquês das mudanças. Mas nada que mude o plot, então não precisam se preocupar.
> 
> Finalmente, obrigado por acessarem a tradução e dêem uma passada na original, para deixar o famoso kudos na braveten!
> 
> Boa leitura!]

_**força centrípeta** _ _– (do latim, centrum de “centro”, e petere, de “buscar”) uma força_ _que puxa um corpo para o centro de sua trajetória em um movimento curvilíneo ou circular._

* * *

 

Victor fala sete línguas.

(Física não é uma delas.)

“Não pega,” Cristophe se precipitou do outro lado da linha, provavelmente cansado de ouvir Victor falando que odeia a matéria.

As aulas nem haviam começado ainda — o que aconteceria em uma semana. Cristophe ainda está na Suíça e Mila ainda está na Rússia. O campus está praticamente vazio exceto por aqueles que decidiram fazer cursos de férias ou aqueles que chegaram cedo.

Era uma noite estrelada, um pouco depois das nove. Victor havia passado o dia inteiro na Biblioteca Stammi Vicino com seu irmão, Yurio. Eles reencenaram o experimento que tinham visto nos Caçadores de Mito há algumas semanas, aquele em que eles dobraram as páginas de um livro pra dentro para ver o quão resistente aquilo poderia ficar.

(A resposta era, de fato, muito resistente.)

“O Yakov disse que eu preciso de crédito em uma matéria de exatas,” Victor reclama.

“Bom, então por que você não—“

O áudio corta.

Victor suspira e olha para seus fones de ouvido quebrados, um fio saindo de um deles. É um milagre que eles ainda funcionem, pra falar a verdade, mas ainda assim é frustrante. Há um degrau na frente dele, sobre o qual ele pula, o skate colado aos pés e aterrissando perfeitamente sobre a plataforma. Então, ele começa a mexer nos fones.

Ele pega um fio em cada mão, ajustando a angulação. “—tratamento especial.”

“O que é que cê falou?” Victor pergunta.

“Não importa, você vai precisar de aulas particulares,” Cristophe diz.

Victor não quer aulas particulares. Ele nunca precisou delas antes, e certamente não vai precisar no futuro. Além disso, não é como se ele fosse burro. Exatas não era a praia dele. Todo mundo tem uma “praia”. Línguas estrangeiras são a praia dele.

Exatas não.

“Então—se—tenta—quando—“ A voz de Christophe vem cortado.

“Pera um minuto,” Victor resmunga.

Ele pega um fone em cada mão de novo com uma careta — eles estão quentes. Ele só espera que eles não peguem fogo, porque seria um jeito bem patético de se morrer. Lambendo os beiços, ele ajeita o da esquerda, que tem o microfone. O áudio volta, só por um instante. Ele está chegando lá.

Victor mantem o fio da esquerda ali, e volta a atenção para o da direita. Ele o segura em seus dedos com gentileza, ainda meio quente, e arruma a angulação com cuidado. O áudio volta, mas só por alguns segundos, e ele se pergunta qual dos fones não está na posição perfeita. Então ele tenta esticar o fone da direita para ficar que nem o da esquerda e—

_PLAU!_

(Um pulsar na parte de trás dos olhos.)

(Ele não vai embora, não para.)

(Fica cada vez pior.)

Ele bateu em alguma coisa.

(Há uma voz à sua direita. Uma voz? Não, uma voz não.)

Um gemido.

(Não, não. _Alguém_?)

(Não. Yakov nunca perdoaria ele por matar um aluno logo antes de as aulas começarem.)

Mas o gemido continua. Um pouco mais baixo. Mais reservado.

Victor abre os olhos — estrelas. Estrelas de verdade ou será que ele só está imaginando? Não, elas devem ser reais. O céu está escuro, lindo. Ele para um pouco. Há uma construção atrás dele, o teto mais ou menos visível na sua visão periférica, e ele se clona. Ele pisca até que haja apenas uma cópia do prédio, até sua visão voltar ao normal.

Então, ele se foca no gemido.

Victor se põe de pé. “Você tá bem?!”

Ele perde o equilíbrio, quase consegue se recuperar, mas dá um jeito de se levantar na segunda tentativa.

Há uma figura no outro lado do caminho.

Victor percebe seu skate lentamente rolando para longe e o ignora, indo em direção à figura ao invés. Ele — _ou será que é ela?_ — está de bruços, um amontoado de roupas e um cachecol fofinho meio esverdeado. Ele vê uma bicicleta azul à esquerda deles, uma roda ainda girando e uma mochila vermelha à direita. Fichários voaram de dentro dela e o vento soprava alguns dos papéis para longe.

Ele toca o ombro da figura, ou pelo menos o que ele acredita ser um ombro, mas tudo que ele recebe é um gemido em resposta. Sim, definitivamente um garoto. “Você quer que eu chame alguém? O hospital?

“Não,” vem a resposta abafada.

Sem pensar, Victor corre atrás dos papéis, desesperadamente se joga no ar para pegá-los e se apressando para alcançar os que haviam escapado. Ele os enfia de volta na parte da frente dos fichários, forçando a vista no escuro para ver se tinha perdido algum. Há um pacotinho com cartões de anotações e ele acaba por pegar eles também.

(Equações matemáticas. Um monte delas.)

Quando ele vira de volta, fechando o zíper da mochila, o garoto está se sentando.

Exceto…

Exceto pelo fato de que ele está segurando um par de óculos quebrado.

Victor faz uma careta.

“Eu pago pelo conserto,” ele se apressa em dizer, colocando a mochila ao lado do garoto. “Você tem certeza de que você tá bem?”

O cabelo cor de carvão cai sobre a testa do garoto, com mechas apontando para todas as direções, bagunçado. Olhos colossais, caramelados encaram Victor de baixo. Suas bochechas estão coradas, mas não dá para dizer se é de frio ou da queda. Está escuro demais para ver qualquer outra coisa, então Victor dá um passo adiante, forçando a vista para poder ver melhor.

Ele põe os óculos.

(O que faz Victor se sentir vinte vezes pior.)

(Porque _nem ferrando_ que ele tá conseguindo enxergar alguma coisa com esses óculos.)

“Eu pago pelo conserto,” Victor repete pateticamente.

A voz do aluno é pequena. “Você sabe quanto custa um óculos?”

Por um segundo, Victor fica paralisado pelo choque, culpa inundando e cobrindo seus pulmões, seu estômago, seu coração, tomando controle de seus órgãos e pausando-os.

(E aí ele percebe que ele não está sendo passivo-agressivo.)

(Ele percebe que se qualquer outra pessoa fosse falar aquilo para ele, ela soaria passivo-agressiva.)

(Mas é só uma pergunta genuína.)

Então ele dá uma resposta genuína.

“Não.”

“Tá tudo bem,” o garoto murmura, se levantando. Suas pernas estão meio moles—ele quase cai. Victor o segura pelos antebraços, mas o aluno se afasta como se ele fosse feito de fogo, encarando-o, como se estivesse surpreso pela sua própria reação.

Victor se afasta. “Desculpa.”

“Tá tudo bem,” ele repete, como um mantra. O aluno pega sua bicicleta e a endireita. Joga uma perna por sobre ela. Passa uma mão pelo cabelo, inutilmente tentando arrumar as mechas bagunçadas.

 _Fala alguma coisa, fala alguma coisa, fala alguma coisa,_ Victor se castiga.

(Ele não fala nada.)

E aí o garoto se vai.

Desse jeito mesmo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Boy da Bike. Você realmente vai chamar ele de Boy da Bike?” Yurio perguntou no dia seguinte enquanto sentavam-se embaixo de uma árvore na praça, olhos focados na pequena formiga que escalava o tronco. Ele coloca o dedo na madeira, logo acima da formiga, assistindo o inseto mover-se para a esquerda para evita-lo.

Victor dá de ombros. “É um nome como qualquer outro.”

“Primeiro teve o Boy da Boxer[1],” Yurio lamenta, “e agora o Boy da Bike. Qual é o próximo? O Boy do Basquete? O Boy da Batata Recheada?”

Yurio é o seu irmão mais novo. Yakov é o pai adotivo dos dois e também o reitor da universidade. Assim, Yurio passa tempo de sobra no campus à tarde e nos finais de semana, insistindo que é porque a cidade universitária é um saco. Victor sabe a verdade—Yurio secretamente adora ele. Ou pelo menos ele gosta de acreditar que essa seja a verdade.

“Esse aí é diferente,” Victor promete.

“Como?”

Ele fecha os olhos, se lembra dos olhos do Boy da Bike, se lembra da afinada nervosa na voz dele, se lembra da cena dele usando os óculos quebrados, os cacos da lente refletindo a luz da lua. Talvez não tivesse sido a melhor das primeiras impressões, mas ele era bonito. E Victor queria pedir desculpas direito. Na verdade, ele só pensava em pedir desculpas.

Yurio chutou ele na canela. “Para de viajar. Como é que esse aí é diferente?”

“Eu sei reconhecer ele.”

(Victor não sabia reconhecer o Boy da Boxer.)

Ele estava bêbado numa festa de uma república. As memórias são confusas, dolorosas de se pensar sobre; é como tentar se lembrar de uma palavra que está na ponta da sua língua. Elas vêm em trechos. O fedor do álcool, a sensação de dedos abertos sobre seus quadris, uma voz que foi se tornando cada vez mais parte de uma lembrança distante ao longo do verão. Mas o apelido não é aleatório — ele e algumas pessoas parecem se lembrar do cara tirando a roupa e fazendo pole dance.

Victor só queria _se lembrar_.

Pensar naquilo doía. Victor massageou a têmpora instintivamente.

Yurio parece surpreso. “Você realmente consegue reconhecer ele?”

“Bom, estava escuro,” ele responde com um pouco de arrependimento. “Mas eu saberia quem ele é só de bater o olho. Ele tinha cabelo preto — parecia macio, bem macio — e olhos castanhos. Eu acho que tinha manchinhas douradas neles, mas era difícil de ver. Enfim, mas eles brilhavam, e isso sim deu pra ver. Era noite de lua e a crescente estava refletido nas pupilas dele, e parecia que—“

“Eu acho que você tá se esquecendo de um detalhe importante,” Yurio o interrompe.

Victor trava. “Um detalhe importante?”

(Será que eram os lábios dele? Os cílios? Talvez o cachecol, o casaco, a mochila vermelha?)

“Você bateu nele com o seu skate. Tipo, feio. Como você tem certeza de que não deixou alguma sequela nele?”

“Eu… Eu não… A gente…” Ele começou, em vão. Yurio para de prestar atenção na formiga, decidindo erguer uma sobrancelha em direção a Victor, com uma expressão de _eu te disse_. Victor deita na grama ao lado de seu irmão, desesperadamente olhando para ele. “Você tá certo. Ele deve me odiar. Eu nem tive a chance de me apresentar, e ele me odeia.”

Seu irmão se ajeitou, desconfortável. “Só acha ele por aí e pede desculpas. Paga o conserto dos óculos.”

“Eu me ofereci pra pagar,” Victor reclama. “Ele continuou falando que tava tudo bem e correu de mim, como se ele achasse que eu ia pegar meu skate pra bater nele de novo. Yurio, ele me _odeia_.”

“Se ele deu um jeito de sair pedalando, ele não estava tão machucado assim,” Yurio complementou. “Além do mais, você disse que ele não soava como se estivesse puto.”

Victor pensa, fechando os olhos novamente, lembrando-se da voz dele, das palavras, daqueles cílios. “Até parecia que ele tava se sentindo culpado. O que é besta. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Ele também soava familiar. Não sei por quê.”

“Talvez vocês já pegaram a mesma matéria.”

“Talvez. Mas, ah Yurio, ele parecia tão triste, mas ele nem ficou puto comigo, só foi embora. E quando ele ficou triste, o maxilar dele ficou tenso, como se ele estivesse se segurando. Foi bem triste. Sabe esses comerciais de dar dó em que eles mostram um monte de filhotinhos tremendo no canil? Eu me senti assim.”

“Pelo amor de deus, acha esse cara,” Yurio gemeu. “Ou você acha ele ou você para de falar. Eu não vou deixar isso virar um novo caso do Boy da Boxer, tá me entendendo? Você sabe reconhecer o cara, então não tem desculpa.”

Uma pausa.

“Você acha que ele gosta de cachorros?” Victor cochicha.

“Para de falar.”

“Ou será que ele prefere gatos? Não — eu acho que ele gosta de cachorros mesmo. Será que ele vai gostar do Makkachin?”

“Eu mandei você parar de falar.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor chama isso de Plano B.

(B de Boy.)

(B de Bike.)

(B de Belezura.)

(Todos esses funcionam, todos esses combinam.)

Ele toma vantagem do tempo antes das aulas começarem, porque se o Boy da Bike está aqui, então vai ser bem mais fácil achar ele agora do que quando o campus estiver cheio de alunos. Victor faz uma lista de todas as coisas que ele sabe dele, pratica o seu pedido de desculpas na cabeça de novo e de novo e recita ele para Yurio.

Ele tem uma mochila vermelha, uma bicicleta azul, faz algum curso de Exatas. E ele é lindo. Lindo de morrer. E ele usa cachecóis — isso provavelmente ajuda? Cachecol não é pra qualquer um, afinal. Ah, e óculos. Se bem que talvez não use mais. Então talvez ele deve estar espremendo os olhos e forçando a vista? Victor planeja ficar atento para qualquer um que esteja espremendo os olhos.

Então ele fica do lado de fora da Stammi Vicino na terça-feira. É o foco da atividade social, um edifício grande e cilíndrico no centro do campus. Cinco andares de altura com um sino no topo. Os sinos tocam de hora em hora, pontualmente.

Eles tocam uma vez.

Duas, três vezes.

Quatro, cinco vezes.

Yurio se encontra com ele em algum ponto, perguntando o porquê de ele estar sentado ali sem nenhum motivo aparente, eventualmente convencendo Victor de ir almoçar com ele, porque ele deve estar morrendo de fome. Victor continua encarando as portas da biblioteca o máximo que pode, alguns alunos entrando e saindo, tediosamente preparando-se para suas aulas ou saindo com alguns amigos.

“Talvez ele não venha aqui,” Yurio deduz. “Nem todo mundo vem.”

Victor tinha considerado isso, sim, mas ele enfiou isso lá no canto mais escuro de sua mente. “Eu vou achar ele.”

Yurio suspira. “Senhor, ajude este homem.”

“Ei! Eu só quero pedir desculpas pra ele.”

“ _Ah tá._ ”

Victor encara ele. “O que é esse ‘ah tá’ aí?”

“Significa que se você só se sente mal e quer se desculpar pra alguém, você geralmente não fica falando da cor do cachecol da pessoa por cinco horas seguidas. Pra falar a verdade, mesmo se você só quisesse chamar alguém pra sair, você não fala sobre a cor do cachecol da pessoa por cinco horas. Eu nem acho que você tava tão obcecado assim com o Boy da Boxer, e todo mundo sabe o quão horrível aquilo foi.”

“Você não viu ele, Yurio,” Victor insistiu. “Esse aqui vale a pena.”

“Vamos falar de comida agora. Eu quero falar de comida.”

“Qual será o prato favorito do Boy da Bike…?”

“ _Obcecado._ ”

“Eu não estou obcecado.”

“Tá sim.”

“Tô não.”

“Tá sim.”

Victor para. “Olha, você quer comida ou não?”

“Ok, ok, tá. Você pode falar desse cara se você pagar a minha pizza.”

 

* * *

 

 

Assim que Mila e Cristophe chegam no campus, ele conta pra eles tudo sobre o Plano B. Ele até informa a Sara, amiga da Mila com quem ele nunca tinha falado direito. Mas ela parece legal, ouvindo com atenção enquanto ele fala e fala sobre aquele breve momento de interação.

“Então é tipo o lance do Boy da Boxer?” Cristophe pergunta, sorrindo.

Sara franze o cenho. “Quem é o Boy da Boxer?”

“Um cara pelo qual o Victor ficou obcecado o verão inteiro,” Mila explica para ela. “Ele conheceu ele numa festa. Eu não tava lá, mas ele ficou bêbado e aparentemente esse cara tava muito na dele.”

“Ele tava!” Victor insiste. “E ele era bonito, também, mas como eu disse pro Yurio, esse aqui é diferente.”

“Boa sorte,” Cristophe diz, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. “Você não acha que vai ter um começo um pouco turbulento já que você acertou ele com o seu skate?”

“Eu vou pedir desculpas. Direito.”

“Boa ideia.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tragicamente, ele não vê o Boy da Bike antes das aulas começarem.

O Plano B não está indo bem.

Eles estão esperando numa fila pelos resultados dos quartos dos alojamentos alguns dias depois. Victor vai morar com Cristophe esse ano e Mila vai morar com Sara pelo segundo ano seguido. Eventualmente, entretanto, as duas garotas saem da fila, sorrindo uma para a outra. Ambas têm médias ponderadas boas[2], assim como Victor e Cristophe, então eles pegam os melhores quartos — cada um com duas vagas e um banheiro. Um luxo que ninguém mais no campus tinha.

Yurio espera ao lado enquanto Victor e Cristophe esperam pela chave. A mulher atrás da mesa olha para ambos. “Os dois vão morar juntos?”

Eles dizem que sim com a cabeça.

“Sobrenome?” Ela pergunta apenas para Cristophe. Victor presume que ela já saiba o dele, já que seu pai é o chefe dela.

“Giacometti,” Chris diz.

A mulher pega as chaves e Victor se inclina para pegá-las. Mas aí ela para. Olha para a tela do computador, confusa.

“Alguma coisa deu errado?” Victor pergunta.

Ele e Cristophe moraram juntos por dois anos. E, claro, eles não são colegas de quarto perfeitos, mas Victor não consegue nomear nenhum outro par de pessoas que sejam colegas perfeitos além da Mila e da Sara. Então o fato de que a mulher agora estava rapidamente digitando algo no computador era preocupante.

Ele apoia o peso em uma perna, troca para a outra, olha para Chris, que apenas dá de ombros.

“Tem… Parece que tem um problema,” a mulher diz devagar. “Vocês dois estão sabendo da nova política de colegas de quarto para os alunos no programa das ponderadas?”

“Qual nova política?” Cristophe pergunta.

Ela sorri simpaticamente, exceto pelo fato de que não tem um pingo de simpatia nesse sorriso. “Seu pai inseriu uma nova política para esse ano,” ela diz, olhando para Victor. “Ele enviou vários e-mails sobre ela, mas acho que nenhum de vocês leram os e-mails.”

Com um rápido olhar entre eles, ela parece notar as expressões de surpresa e ela se inclina em sua cadeira. “A nova política para os alunos com boas médias ponderadas é que todos formarão pares com um aluno de um curso diferente. Vocês dois estão matriculados no mesmo curso, eu presumo. Tivemos um caso similar hoje cedo e uma dupla teve que ser separada.”

Yurio assovia, o som grave e prolongado. “Que pena.”

Victor e Chris se encaram.

“Mas isso é estúpido,” Victor aponta. “Por que não deixar o primeiro par junto e deixar a gente pegar o mesmo quarto?”

Ela tamborila as unhas contra a mesa de madeira. “É para promover relações interdisciplinares e o aprendizado fora da sala de aula.”

Victor suspira e vira para Christophe. “Vamos pegar os quartos separados mesmo e depois a gente troca.”

“Eu ouvi isso,” a mulher declara, um pouco irritada.

Ele se poupa de mandar uma encarada para ela, e aceita a chave. Ela entrega uma outra para Cristophe. “Eu vou falar com o Yakov sobre isso,” Victor promete.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nossa, que ridículo isso,” Phichit anuncia enquanto ficam ali fora do quarto de Yuuri. Do quarto só do Yuuri.

(Não o quarto _deles_ , que nem no ano passado.)

Yuuri dá de ombros. “Bom, pelo menos a gente ainda tá no mesmo prédio. E eu tenho certeza que vai dar pra trocar de novo e a gente vai voltar a ser colegas.”

Ele abre a porta para o quarto dele e dá uma olhada, Phichit entrando logo depois. Yuuri havia se mudado há algumas semanas, por ter pegado uma matéria nas férias pelos créditos complementares. Assim, praticamente toda a mobília já estava no lugar. “Bacana,” Phichit analisa. “A gente definitivamente vai se mudar pra cá ao invés do meu quarto. Mas eu espero que o seu colega seja legal.”

“É, eu também.”

“Talvez ele até seja bonitinho.”

“Phichit…”

Phichit sobe no beliche de Yuuri e deita nele. “Quer dizer, não vai ser um _Victor Nikiforov_ , mas…”

“Shh, Phichit, tem gente passando no corredor,” Yuuri se desespera. “Não precisa falar o nome dele alto desse jeito.”

“O que, tipo Voldemort? Você pode falar o nome dos _meus_ crushes em voz alta. Tipo… Zac Efron. Mario Maurer. James Franco. Quem mais, deixa eu ver…”

“Eles são celebridades,” Yuuri lembra Phichit.

Ele concorda. “Verdade. Eu acho que eles não vão me ouvir. Oooh, mas e se o Victor for o seu colega?” Ele pergunta, sussurrando o nome e cutucando o ombro de Yuuri.

Yuuri vira os olhos. “Nem em um milhão de anos. Ele vai morar com alguém da Psi Ômega Iota, claro.”

Victor Nikiforov é bem conhecido no campus.

O que é impressionante, já que é uma universidade bem grande.

Ele está no terceiro ano, esteve morando numa república chamada Psi Ômega Iota desde que chegou aqui. O pai dele é o reitor e o irmãozinho dele está sempre por perto. Junto com Mila, que Yuuri conhece do clube de patinação artística. E às vezes Christophe Giacometti, que é outro estudante de Letras. Victor anda num skate pelo campus, dá as melhores festas e todo mundo praticamente adora ele. Toda vez que Yuuri o vê, ele está acenando para as pessoas, falando com pessoas, sorrindo para pessoas.

E ele é lindo.

Lindo, tipo modelo.

(Ridiculamente lindo.)

(Mas meio playboy.)

(O que é uma característica que Yuuri odeia, mas que parece funcionar no Victor.)

“Eu sei, mas eu só posso sonhar,” Phichit suspira. “Ia ser tão romântico. Ai meu deus, e se _eu_ acabar morando com o Victor? Ia ser bem engraçado.”

Yuuri pega um travesseiro e enfia na cara do amigo. Phichit ri e se desvia. “Não fala o nome dele,” Yuuri insiste.

“Ok, ok, eu paro. Sempre foi divertido te zoar, Katsuki.”

“Vamos ver o seu quarto,” Yuuri sugere.

“Claro.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor e Chris vão para o alojamento juntos, chaves diferentes em mãos, rindo da situação. Aprendizado interdisciplinar. Com quem Yakov acha que está brincando?

Victor, entretanto, checa o seu e-mail. E a mulher não estava mentindo quando ela disse que vários e-mails foram enviados sobre o assunto. Ops.

Eles chegam no alojamento, mas aparentemente seus quartos estão em andares diferentes. Victor tinha jogado a maior parte de seus pertences em seu carro, que está estacionado no lado de fora. Entretanto, ele não tem certeza de onde por toda aquela tralha ainda, então deixou tudo lá mesmo e foi para o quarto de mãos vazias.

Ele vai para o quarto com o número que a mulher havia dado para ele num papelzinho e caminha pelo corredor, chave em mãos.

A porta está fechada.

Talvez seu colega de quarto não esteja aqui ainda.

Ele abre a porta com tudo.

Há duas beliches.

Uma na direita, outra na esquerda. Uma porta para o banheiro na parede da direita. Uma mesa na parte de baixo de cada beliche. O quarto está limpo — perfeitamente limpo, mas a mesa da esquerda está coberta de enfeites e tranqueiras e uma plantinha. Há alguns álbuns de foto virados para a cadeira da mesa, um pouco fora do campo de visão de Victor.

A única luz no quarto é azul, emitida por uma tela de notebook sobre a cama. Há uma figura escura atrás dele, e Victor dá um pequeno salto, assustado. “Ah, oi.”

“Perdão, você pode ligar as luzes se quiser,” a figura diz.

Mas a voz é familiar.

Familiar _demais_.

Victor engole a seco.

Acende o interruptor.

Encara.

Porque…

Porque…

Não, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

(Porque ele é lindo.)

(Porque os óculos quebrados estão ali em cima da mesa.)

“Ah,” o garoto diz da cama.

Ele parece surpreso.

(Óbvio que ele parece surpreso.)

Victor não consegue parar de encarar. “Oi.” Aí ele se lembra de que o Boy da Bike provavelmente odeia ele. Não, ele se lembra de que é praticamente impossível que o Boy da Bike  _não_ odeie ele. “Desculpa por isso. Ouvi falar que você não conseguiu pegar o quarto com o seu colega, que nem eu. Então a gente pode trocar de quarto, botar as coisas em ordem. Eles estão no andar de baixo.”

O aluno lambe os lábios, apenas continua olhando para ele. Então seus olhos voltam para a tela do computador. “Ok.”

Por algum motivo, isso dói.

Porque o garoto não está sendo agressivo, mas ele também não está sendo receptivo.

Mas aí ele volta a falar novamente. “Você é o filho do Sr. Feltsman, certo?” Soa mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Victor diz que sim com a cabeça. “Só que a gente não tem o mesmo sobrenome. Meu nome é Victor. Victor Nikiforov.”

Aí vem um sorriso.

(É fraco, não chega nos olhos dele, mas é um sorriso.)

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Prazer em te conhecer,” Victor se apresenta, apoiado contra o batente da porta. “Enfim, eu acho que isso aqui tá sendo meio que um incômodo pra nós dois, então eu vou só ligar pro Yakov — quer dizer, o Sr. Feltsman — e arrumar isso.”

O sorriso vai embora. "Certo. Ok."

Victor sente o climão, então ele sai do quarto, deixando a porta se fechar naturalmente. Ele põe a testa na parede ao lado da porta e suspira. Ele está com o Boy da Bike logo na frente dele e não tem nem a decência de perder desculpa por quase ter matado ele. Não consegue se lembrar de nenhuma palavra das que ele havia planejado, não consegue se lembrar das infinitas sessões de ensaio que ele teve com Yurio.

Ele abre a porta de novo. “Eu queria dizer também, desculpa por ter te atropelado aquele dia. Eu fui um imbecil, eu deveria ter olhado pra frente. E eu vou pagar pelos seus óculos, se você quiser.”

Yuuri parece surpreso, fechando seu notebook. “Hã, obrigado, mas na verdade eu já encomendei um novo.”

Victor engole a seco.

_Fala mais alguma coisa, fala mais alguma coisa, fala mais alguma coisa._

“De que cor?”

Ele se odeia.

(Por que, por que ele teve que perguntar aquilo?)

Yuuri piscou uma vez. “Hã, é a mesma armação, na verdade.”

“Ah.”

Uma pausa.

Victor se tenta achar mais alguma coisa para falar, desesperado para acalmar a tensão palpável no ar. “Bacana. Tipo, bacana ser a mesma armação. Porque se funciona, por que trocar, né?”

Outra pausa.

Ele quer que o chão engula ele.

(Porque isso aqui não tá certo. Victor não é de se sentir estranho. Não, normalmente ele é o ápice da confiança, a personificação da calma, estilo e autocontrole. Então por que o braço dele está arrepiado? Por que ele está suando? Ele nem _sua_.)

Mas então.

Yuuri ri.

_Ri._

(Ri _dele_.)

Victor ri também, um pouco constrangido, mas também um pouco aliviado.

“Acho que você tá certo,” Yuuri decide.

Victor sorri. “Ah é?”

“É.”

“Bom, te vejo depois.”

Ele corre do quarto de novo, pensando que Katsuki Yuuri provavelmente acha que ele é louco. Completamente louco. Porque tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, pra sair, pra entrar de novo, pra se desculpar por quase matar ele e elogiar o gosto dele para óculos, óculos esses que ele nunca viu o garoto usar, pra sair de novo.

Um ótimo primeiro dia no seu terceiro ano de faculdade.

Ele vai para a área comum no final do corredor e põe o celular na orelha. “Yakov, a gente precisa conversar sobre essa sua regra interdisciplinar. Chris e eu não conseguimos quarto juntos por causa dela.”

Yakov não parece impressionado. “Você por acaso ouviu minhas últimas duas mensagens de voz?”

“… Não.”

“Elas diziam algo parecido com ‘Victor, você e o Chris não vão morar juntos, vocês provavelmente precisam pensar em um outro plano.’”

Victor apoia um dos pés na parede, erguendo a cabeça. “Mas Yakov. Isso é ridículo. Você sabe que é ridículo.”

“Houve um grande incentivo para estudos interdisciplinares ao longo do ano passado,” Yakov conta.

“Mas os dois caras com quem nós dois pegamos quarto eram pra estar juntos também,” Victor insiste. “E mais, se a gente trocar agora, ninguém nem vai reparar.”

“Espere uma semana.”

“Mas, Yakov—“

“Você não tem tratamento especial, Victor, você sabe disso. E todo mundo do programa está seguindo a mesma regra. Então você também pode. Vai que você aprende alguma coisa.”

“Mas—“

“Adeus, Vitya.”

Yakov desliga na cara dele.

Ele desce um lance de escadas para conversar com Chris, explica a situação para ele. O novo colega de quarto dele está lá — Phichit Chulanont, estudante de Física — e eles parecem estar se dando bem, já trocando contato nas redes sociais. Victor queria que as coisas estivessem indo bem assim entre ele e Yuuri, mas tudo que ele fez foi pagar mico.

Chris se oferece para ir pegar gelato com ele.

Ele conta todo o drama.

Chris, entretanto, não perdoa seu amigo.

“Eu não acredito que você perguntou pra ele sobre a cor dos óculos novos,” ele riu, enfiando a colherzinha no chocolate.

Victor enfia a cara nas mãos. “Foi humilhante. Ele _riu_ de mim.”

“Ele deve ser bem bonito,” Chris percebe. “Eu nunca vi você tão abalado desse jeito, Nikiforov. Normalmente é você quem abala as pessoas.

Ele franze o cenho. “O que você quer dizer com isso?”

Chris dá um tapa em suas costas. Dói. “Você é um atirado, Vitya. Mas não do tipo ruim. Do tipo divertido. Eu já vi você seduzir caras em cinco línguas diferentes.”

Victor não responde, apenas suspira.

“O quão bonitinho ele é?”

“Muito.”

“Muito?”

“Eu… É que ele… _Muito._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri não esperava que Victor Nikiforov entrasse em seu quarto.

(E é como se o universo estivesse zoando ele da maneira mais cruel.)

Parte dele suspeita que Phichit contratou Victor para entrar no quarto como parte de uma pegadinha.

Uma pegadinha muito, muito sem-graça.

Porque Yuuri teve um crush nele o ano passado inteiro. Um crush discreto, sim, mas um crush mesmo assim.

E parece que não era pegadinha.

Entretanto, _é_ uma zoeira cruel do universo, porque praticamente tudo que Victor fala é sobre trocar os quartos. O que é compreensível, porque claro que Yuuri quer morar com Phichit, e faz sentido que Victor queira morar com o amigo dele, mas…

(Mas dói.)

(Mais do que deveria.)

Um pouco depois de Victor sair, ele manda uma mensagem para Phichit e pede para ele subir no quarto dele.

“Victor Nikiforov?!” Phichit grita depois de ouvir a notícia.

Dessa vez, Yuuri não erra o travesseiro.

Phichit repete, mas é incompreensível, porque sua boca está coberta pelo objeto branco. “Cala a boca,” Yuuri diz. “Shhhh.”

“Ai meu deus, eu tava brincando sobre vocês pegarem quarto juntos.” Phichit está encantado. “Será que eu sou mágico? Será que eu consigo prever o futuro? Tipo _As Visões da Raven_? Yuuri, será que eu sou a Raven?”

“Ele tá tentando trocar os quartos,” Yuuri aponta. “Não como se isso fosse durar. Era pra ele estar com o seu colega, e era pra eu estar com você, então faz sentido.”

Phichit está apenas encarando ele, impressionado. “Yuuri, você precisa tirar vantagem disso. O pai dele é o Sr. Feltsman. Eu aposto que ele poderia passar a gente com uns 8s automáticos. E ele tá te devendo uma, porque ele te atropelou! Sem contar que eu ouvi falar que ele fala tipo, umas _cinquenta_ línguas.”

“Cinquenta línguas?” Yuuri pergunta, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito.

“Ok, o boato de verdade era dez, mas eu aposto que ele fala cinquenta, na verdade. Dizem que ele é tipo um prodígio, sabe. Ouvi que o governo usa ele em projetos secretos. Tipo aquele filme com a Amy Adams — _A Chegada_? Você assistiu esse?”

Yuuri diz que não com a cabeça.

“Bom, o Victor é tipo a Amy Adams naquele filme. Eu vou te mostrar um dia desses.”

“Eu não vou chantagear ele e forçar o pai dele a aumentar as nossas notas.”

“Hmm. Será que rola de dar desconto pra gente no restaurante universitário? Até onde tá valendo?” Phichit sorri maliciosamente.

Ele ri e cutuca o ombro de Phichit com o seu. “Você vai ser super irritante assim o ano inteiro?”

“Provavelmente. Mas eu sei que você me ama.”

Yuuri bate nele com o travesseiro de novo, e Phichit dispara para o outro lado do quarto para pegar um travesseiro da cama de Victor, revidando. Eles continuam assim por alguns minutos, até que Yuuri desaba na cama, derrotado.

E então, o som de uma chave girando.

“Fica de boa,” Yuuri sussurra para Phichit, sendo o mais frio possível.

A porta se abre e Victor alterna o olhar entre os dois, surpreso. “Olá.”

Phichit salta da cama e sorri para ele. “Oi! Phichit Chulanont.”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

“Ah, eu sei quem você é.”

Yuuri mantém o gemido silencioso, abre o notebook e praticamente enfia a cabeça nele até ele ter a certeza de que a radiação está fritando seu cérebro.

Victor sorri de volta. “Sabe?”

“Você é filho do Sr. Feltsman, todo mundo sabe quem você é,” Phichit explica.

Yuuri suspira, aliviado.

Victor ri. “Ah é? Não sabia disso.”

Phichit senta na mesa de Yuuri, apoiando os pés na cadeira de rodinhas. “Você é um estudante de Letras, certo?”

“Isso. E você estuda…?”

Ele assente com a cabeça. “Física, que nem o Yuuri. Mas eu prefiro o termo ‘mais ou menos indeciso’. Enfim, eu acho que vou indo. Falou, Yuuri. Te vejo por aí, Victor.”

“Tchau,” os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.

E Phichit some.

“Ele é bacana,” Victor diz, e há um resquício de surpresa em seu tom que faz parecer que ele está diretamente encarando a alma de Yuuri.

“Pois é.”

“Vocês dois moraram juntos ano passado?”

Ele diz que sim com a cabeça. “Fizemos uma pesquisa de interesses e colocaram a gente no mesmo quarto. Funcionou.”

“Mm. Vocês não estão de rolo, né?”

Yuuri pisca.

O que ele…?

(Quê?)

“Quê?” A sílaba sai como se fosse um pio, então ele limpa a garganta e tenta de novo. “Quê?”

“Você e o Phichit,” Victor esclarece. “Vocês não estão namorando?”

“A gente… A gente é só amigo.”

Victor balança a cabeça positivamente, devagar, como se estivesse processando a informação. “Entendi.”

“Você e o Cristophe estão namorando?” Ele pergunta, sem saber de onde ele está tirando essa coragem toda, mas decidindo se segurar a ela e mantendo as mãos juntas sobre seu colo.

Victor pisca, como se também não soubesse de onde aquela coragem tinha saído. “Não estamos.”

Ele não responde, apenas assente e puxa seu celular, bocejando e checando o Instagram.

 

* * *

 

 

Uma hora se passa.

Yuuri está encarando ele.

A encarada dele é como se fosse um tipo de manta de chumbo que as pessoas usam em exames de raio-x. Não é exatamente desconfortável, mas ainda assim pesada. Victor está sentado em sua mesa com o notebook aberto na sua frente, verificando os locais de aula das matérias que ele pegou.

Ele se vira e os olhos de Yuuri disparam em outra direção, como se ele tivesse sido pego com a mão dentro de um pote de biscoitos. Victor se lembra das silenciosas trocas de olhares entre Yuuri e Phichit mais cedo, aquele sorriso de quem sabia de tudo nos lábios de Phichit, o jeito como Yuuri olhou para o chão, as bochechas coradas. Bem interessante.

“Você tá olhando pra mim?” ele pergunta, fazendo questão de usar um tom de voz mais leve, porque a última coisa que ele queria era assustar Yuuri.

“Ah. Foi mal,” Yuuri diz rapidamente.

Victor dá de ombros. “Eu não ligo, só quero saber o porquê.”

“É que… Eu tava… Nada, é besta.”

“Não parece que não foi nada.” Ele sorri para o outro e se vira, as pernas enganchadas ao redor do apoio da cadeira de rodinhas e calcanhares cruzados. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, percebendo com curiosidade a maneira como o foco de Yuuri o leva para o movimento.

“Sério, não é nada.”

Victor ergue uma sobrancelha, praticamente consegue sentir a atitude de Yuuri desmoronar diante dele.

“Seu cabelo,” Yuuri cospe do nada, como se seus lábios tivesse forçado as palavras pra fora antes que ele pudesse ter impedido elas de sair.

“Tem alguma coisa presa nele?” Victor pergunta, passando a mão pelo cabelo novamente, puxando as pontas dos fios.

Yuuri é uma figura em cima da cama. Coberto pela sombra, as cortinas fechadas e seu notebook iluminando seu rosto com um reflexo azul. Ele está vestindo jeans e um moletom preto, e ele ainda está forçando a vista, o que apenas faz Victor se sentir culpado de novo.

“Não,” ele o assegura. “É que eu nunca vi ninguém com cabelo prateado.” Yuuri fecha a cara. “Foi mal, eu sei que isso foi besta.”

Ah.

(Bom, isso foi…)

(Inesperado.)

“É só um tipo diferente de loiro,” ele explica. “É natural.”

“É estranho,” Yuuri comenta, impressionado.

Uma pausa.

“Estranho não!” ele volta atrás. “Estranho não, não é isso que eu quis dizer. É que… É que… Não é estranho, é… Diferente, que nem você disse.”

Victor suspira e dá as costas, deitando a cabeça sobre o teclado de seu notebook. “Yuuri, assim você me machuca.”

“Não, não, me desculpa. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu realmente não quis dizer isso.” Yuuri parecia horrorizado, e Victor se sentia culpado de novo.

“Eu tô só zoando,” ele promete, se levantando.

O garoto na cama pisca uma vez. “Ah.”

“Eu acho que a gente precisa se conhecer melhor pra você saber quando eu tô zoando ou não,” Victor provoca.

Yuuri encolhe a cabeça. “Eu achei que eu tinha acabado de me sentenciar a uma vida com um colega de quarto que me odeia.”

“Não, não. Mas é uma pena que você ache que o meu cabelo me faz parecer um velho.”

Outra pausa.

“Foi uma piada,” Yuuri adivinha quieto.

Victor sorri. “Plim plim.”

“Eu aposto que ninguém te pede a identidade quando você compra bebida[3]. Talvez você devesse tingir o cabelo pra parecer mais novo,” ele sugere.

Ele franze o cenho. “Sério?”

“Zoeira.”

“Ahhh, Yuuri, tá pegando o jeito,” Victor elogia. “Mas agora eu vou ficar pensando no meu cabelo quando você estiver por perto.”

“Não fica não,” ele insiste, oferecendo um sorriso gentil. “Lá em Hasetsu — minha cidade natal — eu era voluntário num asilo uma vez por semana.”

Victor arregala os olhos. “Ok, você tá ficando bom _demais_ nisso.”

Yuuri apenas ri.

(E se o sorriso dele é uma arma, a risada dele é muito bem uma ogiva nuclear, porque Victor ri de volta, não consegue se segurar, não consegue tirar os olhos de Katsuki Yuuri.)

“O que o seu pai disse sobre o lance dos quartos?” ele pergunta, um pouco mais quieto agora.

“Ele disse que não liga se a gente trocar na semana que vem.”

Yuuri solta um monossílabo, um pouco decepcionado. “Acho que te aguento por uma semana.”

Ai.

Victor se vira de volta para a sua própria mesa, tenta esconder que está ofendido.

“Zoeira,” Yuuri diz.

Ele cobre a cara com a mão. “Ah, você me pegou dessa vez.”

“Te peguei mesmo,” ele concorda alegremente.

 

* * *

 

 

Naquela tarde, Victor se encontra com Mila, Sara, Yurio e Cristophe na Biblioteca Stammi Vicino. Eles pegam uma mesa circular e Mila está interrogando ele, queixo sobre as palmas das mãos, cotovelos sobre a mesa. “O Boy da Bike é o Yuuri?! Eu conheço ele!”

Victor para. “Ah é?”

“A gente tá no clube de patinação no gelo juntos,” Sara comenta. “Ele é legal — bem legal.”

Então, Mila conecta os pontos. “Pera, então isso também significa que você acertou o  _Yuuri_ com o seu skate.” Ele furiosamente diz que sim com a cabeça. Ela se inclina para frente e dá um soco no braço de Victor. Um baita dum soco.

“Ai.”

“Pelo menos você encontrou ele,” Yurio suspira. “Isso significa que em vez de ficar falando dele pra gente o tempo todo, você pode só falar com ele o tempo todo.”

“Ou os dois,” Victor diz, bagunçando o cabelo de seu irmão. Ele olha para Chris. “Como você e o Phichit estão se dando?”

“Bem,” ele responde. “Ele é bacana.”

“Phichit é o presidente do clube,” Mila conta para eles. “Vocês deveriam vir com a gente um dia. Ia ser tão legal!”

“Eu costumava patinar,” Victor diz. “O Yurio também. Talvez um dia a gente vá mesmo.”

Mila sorri e levanta Yurio no ar com facilidade. “Own, Yurio! Você vai entrar no nosso clube!”

“Me põe no chão,” ele manda. “A gente tá no meio da biblioteca, Mila.”

Ela o põe de volta, mas ela ainda está sorrindo para ele.

 

* * *

 

 

Aparentemente, Yuuri é uma criatura noturna.

Porque na primeira noite morando juntos, Victor começa a ficar em dúvida se ele é na verdade um robô. Ele esteve mexendo no notebook, de fones de ouvido, os olhos colados na tela, pernas cruzadas.

Victor não consegue dormir. Rola de um lado para o outro às duas da manhã, olha para Yuuri. “Você ainda tá acordado?”

“ _Você_  ainda tá acordado?” Yuuri pergunta, surpreso. “A luz tá muito forte? Porque eu posso diminuir.”

“Que horas você geralmente vai dormir?” Ele boceja, seu corpo protestando até mesmo a ideia de conversar.

Yuuri franze o cenho, como se a pergunta tivesse sido confusa. “Hã… Sei lá.”

“Como assim ‘sei lá’?”

“Quando eu fico cansado,” ele responde, dando de ombros.

Victor puxa as cobertas até o pescoço. “E o que você tá fazendo aí?”

Yuuri fecha o notebook. “Nada. Só tô na internet.”

“Na internet?”

“É.”

Victor ergue uma sobrancelha, mas o momento é arruinado quando ele boceja de novo. “Você quem sabe. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite.”

Ele fica pensando sobre Yuuri.

Parece que ele não sabe nada sobre ele, mesmo que isso não fosse necessariamente a verdade.

O olhar dele é praticamente analítico, como se ele estivesse gravando tudo que acontece ao redor dele, fazendo anotações de tudo que é dito e feito. Victor acha que deve ser só a inteligência dele. Porque afinal, ele está no programa especial de notas. Victor também está, claro, mas só por causa das notas dele nas provas de línguas estrangeiras. Yuuri é quieto, também, e Victor se lembra de pessoas como ele no colegial, o tipo de pessoa que fica na dela, mas que também sabe o nome completo e o local de nascimento da mãe de todo mundo.

O que é um pouco intimidador.

E tem outra coisa — ele é engraçado. Engraçadinho demais. A “zoeira” de Yuuri tinha pego ele desprevenido, do nada. Mas Victor gosta disso. Ele espera que ele continue fazendo isso no futuro.

Ele sabe que Yuuri é japonês e que ele estuda Física.

Sabe que ele parece gostar bastante da cor azul. Lençóis azuis, roupas azuis, fundo da área de trabalho do notebook azul, fundo esse que ele ainda não viu, mas que constantemente vê o reflexo. Sabe que ele com certeza não é do tipo de ficar saindo, do tipo extrovertido, mas que também não é de se isolar. Afinal, ele está no clube de patinação, parece ter alguns amigos.

Ele deixa as cortinas fechadas, mantem seus pensamentos para si mesmo a menos que seja pressionado.

Victor coloca todas essas informações em seu banco de dados específico para Katsuki Yuuri.

(E ainda assim tem alguma coisa coçando no fundo de sua mente.)

(Uma familiaridade frustrante.)

Com esse pensamento, ele finalmente dorme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « NOTAS DO TRADUTOR »
> 
> [1] Boy da Boxer: O termo original era "Boxers Boy". "Boxers" são um tipo específico de cueca, e eu tive que manter esse detalhe no apelido do garoto.
> 
> [2] médias ponderadas: Originalmente, o termo usado foi "Honours College", que não é exatamente um conceito utilizado nas faculdades brasileiras (pelo menos até onde eu sei). O Honours College é uma espécie de programa em algumas universidades em que os alunos têm acesso a alguns privilégios, como cursos extra-curriculates, bolsas e reconhecimento diferenciado. Mas, claro, tudo isso depende da nota do estudante.
> 
> Aqui no Brasil, há um certo diferenciamento entre alunos de acordo com as tais "médias ponderadas", que são um resumo do desempenho acadêmico do aluno, só que em uma só nota, a fim de compará-lo a outros alunos e até definir quem tem acesso a uma matéria optativa mais concorrida (e até a bolsas de estudo de intercâmbio no exterior).
> 
> [3] consumo de álcool: BOM, como já sabemos, aqui no Brasil teoricamente a idade legal mínima para o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas é 18 anos. Nos EUA é 21. Então, teoricamente, tanto o Victor quanto o Yuuri teriam que mostrar o RG pra moça do caixa do supermercado HAHAHAH


	2. Um Acordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor e Yuuri fazem um acordo mutuamente benéfico, enquanto Phichit e Cristophe têm uma conversa secreta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh muito obrigada a todos que deixaram um comentário/kudos no primeiro capítulo!! Me digam o que vocês acham desse aqui!! Eu ficaria muito agradecida ^.^
> 
> Aliás eu gostaria de dedicar, tipo, essa fic inteira ao meu professor de física. Eu era péssima nessa matéria, mas de alguma forma eu saí dessa com um A. Milagres acontecem.
> 
> [Notas do Tradutor: PERDÃO PELA DEMORA DE NOVO, eu tô tentando equilibrar as leituras da faculdade com as traduções mas como eu sou um incompetente, os capítulos tão demorando um pouco pra sair. Mas aqui tá o segundo capítulo sem mais delongas.]

Aparentemente, Yuuri não é um robô.

Porque quando Victor acorda, seu colega está dormindo. Seu notebook está na beirada da cama e numa posição perigosa — Victor percebe que Yuuri poderia ter acidentalmente chutado o aparelho em algum momento à noite. Ele é um montinho de cobertores azuis e alguns feixes de luz o iluminam, infiltrando-se pelas frestras das cortinas.

Victor estica seus braços, se senta e se inclina para a frente para dar uma olhada. Ele tem que forçar a vista para vê-lo do outro lado do quarto, e tudo que ele consegue ver é um tufo de cabelos pretos saindo debaixo das cobertas. Parte dele deseja que as cobertas caíssem um pouco, possivelmente deixando um pouco do rosto de Yuuri à mostra, mas ele se castiga por pensar nisso. Querer ver a expressão do colega de quarto enquanto ele dorme não é muito normal, não é?

Ele se levanta e pega algumas roupas de sua bolsa de academia. Ele tinha pego só o mínimo de coisas para aquele quarto, porque não tinha pensado em passar mais de um dia ali. Ele vai pegar mais coisas do carro mais tarde, ele promete. Seu celular vibra e ele vê a mensagem de texto de Mila sobre a primeira aula de Literatura Romana hoje.

Um minuto depois, ele liga o chuveiro. A água fica quente quase instantaneamente e ele fica grato, porque no ano passado, o chuveiro quase nunca esquentava. Isso realmente era um sonho virando realidade. Ele mal espera para contar para Chris.

Victor seca seu cabelo e amarra a toalha ao redor da cintura, pegando a escova de dentes de sua bolsa de produtos de higiene pessoal e colocando um pouco de pasta de dente nela. O espelho está embaçado, então ele abre a porta do banheiro sem pensar.

Yuuri encara ele, olhos esbugalhados, da cama.

Opa.

Então talvez ele tenha que deixar a porta fechada.

(Se bem que ele está de toalha, então e daí?)

Ele acaba de escovar os dentes e cospe, enxágua a boca. Pega um copo de plástico e tenta por a escova dentro dele por uns trinta segundos, mas a escova é pesada demais e sempre acaba derrubando o copinho. “Se quiser, pode deixar a sua com a minha,” Yuuri oferece, provavelmente vendo a cena toda. Yuuri tem um apoio para escovas de dente, com cinco buracos. Victor sorri para ele.

“Valeu.” E lá está aquela encarada, de novo.

Pesada.

Victor olha para ele, se apoia contra o batente da porta do banheiro. “Você toma banho de noite ou de manhã?”

“De noite.”

“Ótimo.”

Yuuri engole a seco. “Hã, você ainda tá… Você não vai… Se vestir?”

“Tava pensando nisso,” Victor responde simplesmente.

Parece fisicamente doloroso para Yuuri tirar os olhos dele. Mas ele tira. E aí ele está olhando para o notebook de novo, e Victor se pergunta se ele está fisicamente conectado à coisa por um fio, porque isso explicaria o fato de o aparelho estar na beirada da cama enquanto ele dorme.

Victor fecha a porta do banheiro, falando com Yuuri de dentro. “Quando foi que você foi dormir ontem à noite?”

“Sei lá.”

“Hmmm. Isso não é muito saudável, Yuuri,” ele dá uma bronquinha.

“Não foi muito tarde,” Yuuri promete. “Não precisa se preocupar comigo.”

Victor não responde, só põe uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde com o nome meio apagado de uma banda. Depois de abrir a porta, ele pula para a sua cama, de frente para Yuuri e balançando as pernas, mãos sobre os joelhos. “O que cê tá fazendo?”

“Você vai me perguntar isso toda vez que eu estiver mexendo no computador?” Yuuri pergunta, mas o tom de sua voz é divertido, e Victor ri.

“Só tô curioso. Como é que eu vou saber se você não tá procurando no Google os melhores lugares pra se enterrar o corpo do seu colega de quarto depois de assassinar ele?”

Todos os sinais de emoção somem do rosto de Yuuri. “Você nunca vai saber.”

Victor pisca uma vez.

(E aí ele percebe. _Zoeira_.)

“Essa foi perturbadora,” ele aprecia, e a expressão séria de Yuuri vai embora, um sorriso cobrindo sua expressão facial enquanto ele se abaixa. “Muito perturbadora. Você deveria trabalhar numa casa mal-assombrada.”

“Ótimo elogio.”

Victor estica seus braços para trás da cabeça. “Você tem aula hoje?”

“Estatística multivariável.”

Ele franze o cenho. “Como podem haver _múltiplas_ variáveis? Como é que você resolve alguma coisa?”

Yuuri ri disso. “Boa pergunta. Te dou a resposta quando encontrar um jeito. Que aulas você tem hoje?”

“Literatura Romana. A Mila é minha colega.”

“Parece interessante.”

“E aí tem Latim depois dessa aula, então são só essas duas, pelo menos,” Victor nota.

Yuuri se mexe, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa. “Quantas línguas você fala?”

“Sete. Quatro fluentemente.”

(Se Victor dissesse que não gostou do jeito que Yuuri arregalou os olhos com a resposta, o jeito em que os lábios dele se abriram um pouquinho, ele estaria mentindo. Porque impressionar Yuuri pode ou não ser seu novo passatempo favoirto, seu novo objetivo se ele conseguisse uma reação assim todas as vezes.)

Ele observa Yuuri brincar com uma das mangas. “Você fala japonês?”

Ô, porra.

(Claro que japonês é a _única_ língua que ele não fala.)

“Não, mas você pode me ensinar,” Victor sugere.

Yuuri sorri, os olhos indo para a sua própria mesa, embaixo da cama. “Quais você fala?”

“Eu sou fluente em inglês e russo — claro — com mais francês e latim. Aí eu sei tailandês, chinês e português. Manjo um pouquinho de norueguês, holandês, alemão e árabe. Nada pra me gabar com essas quatro. Mas acho que as minhas favoritas são as línguas românticas.”

Yuuri fica pálido. “Q-Quê?”

“As línguas românticas,” Victor repete. “Francês, latim e português são as únicas três que eu conheço. Eu queria aprender romeno.”

Yuuri encara ele sem esboçar reação, como se sua cabeça ainda não tivesse processado as palavras de Victor, que dá de ombros, tentando parecer humilde, mas internamente se achando.

“Eu me matriculei em Francês esse ano,” Yuuri diz.

“E eu peguei Física.”

“Talvez a gente possa fazer um acordo?” ele sugere, e justo quando Victor acha que não dá para ele parecer mais lindo, ele vai e faz uma coisa _dessas_ , e, sério, é bem frustrante.

Victor faz uma cara, fingindo considerar a proposta. “Aula particular por aula particular?”

“Oui.”

Victor sorri.

Yuuri sorri em resposta. “Eu acho que esse é tudo que eu sei de francês. Eu só preciso de créditos numa matéria de língua estrangeira.”

“E eu preciso de crédito numa matéria de Exatas.”

“Física é interessante,” ele protesta. “Você vai gostar.”

Victor franze o cenho. “Zoeira?”

“Não é zoeira,” Yuuri insiste. “Eu vou te mostrar um dia. Cê vai ver.”

“A piada já tá ficando velha, Yuuri,” Victor provoca.

Ele revira os olhos. “Para ou eu vou aí pra…”

Ele não sabe o que é mais fofo — o Yuuri irritado ou o Yuuri rindo. Victor não consegue se decidir, mas o Yuuri irritado com certeza está ganhando.

“E o quê?”

Yuuri dá de ombros. “Não sei, te espancar com o seu próprio notebook?”

“Tô só pagando pra ver.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Você vai dar um jeito de a gente entrar nas festas mais bafônicas sim senhor,” Phichit insiste. “A Psi Ômega Iota organiza as _melhores_ festas. E as melhores viagens.Talvez ele até te leve pra uma delas! E se ele te levar, você vai ter que me levar junto também. Promoção ‘Pague 1, Leve 2’. E às vezes eles saem pra acampar, sabia?”

Yuuri sorri. “Eu te levaria comigo, mas não cria expectativas. Não é porque eu e o Victor nos damos bem que somos melhores amigos ou alguma coisa assim. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele tá só esperando essa semana acabar.”

Phichit aperta seu braço. “Não pensaassim. Eu sei que ele gosta de você. Quer dizer, talvez vocês não cheguem a se apaixonar um dia—“

“ _Phichit_.”

“—mas você é uma pessoa _gostável_ , Yuuri. Eu não consigo me lembrar de uma pessoa que não goste de você.”

Yuuri o abraça com força. “Valeu. Você é um amigão.”

“Por isso que você vai me levar junto nas viagens da Psi Ômega Iota?” ele pergunta, esperançoso.

“Um amigão irritante.”

“Carinhosamente irritante.” Phichit o corrige.

Yuuri se afasta e o encara afetuosamente. Então, ele se lembra de algo. “Alias. Sete.”

Phichit parece confuso. “Sete?”

“Ele fala sete línguas,” Yuuri conta. “Até mais, pra falar a verdade.”

Seu amigo abre a boca em surpresa. “Uau, deve parecer impressionante num currículo.”

“ _Mas_ ele acha que Física é entediante.”

“Ok, retiro tudo que eu disse. Não gosto mais dele,” Phichit declara.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri sai com Phichit e passa um tempo com ele, e quando volta ao quarto, são dez da noite, e Victor já está dormindo. Ele vai para a cama na ponta dos pés, só para ter certeza, e congela no lugar quando Victor boceja. Ele esteve deitado para cima, mas acaba rolando para o lado, segurando as cobertas, o movimento levantando a franja para revelar seu rosto inteiro.

Yuuri segue a linha de seu maxilar definido com os olhos. Ele então examina o cabelo de Victor, passando as mãos em sua própria calça jeans em resposta à vontade absurda de tocá-lo. Os cílios dele são longos, prateados como o cabelo, um fato que Yuuri ainda não tinha superado, para ser honesto. Inconscientemente, Victor se encolhe mais às cobertas, soltando um suave suspiro. Yuuri segura a sua própria camiseta, bem sobre o coração, encarando-o.

(Ele não pode ser real.)

Victor se mexe de novo.

Yuuri se assusta, e desastradamente sobe em sua cama, puxando seu notebook para si, conectando seus fones e ligando a música. Ele olha para Victor uma última vez.

 

* * *

 

 

Alguns dias depois, Victor está no departamento de ciências, encarando a nota de seu primeiro trabalho de Física.

(Quinze.)

(E, não, não é quinze de dezesseis, nem mesmo quinze de trinta.)

(Quinze _porcento_.)

“Uau, você deve ter se esforçado pra ter tirado essa nota horrível. Mesmo se você tivesse chutado tudo, você deveria ter conseguido pelo menos vinte e cinco porcento,” Mila fala para ele ao encontrá-lo sentado num banco.

Victor levanta a cabeça para olhá-la. “Brigado.”

Ela dá uns tapinhas em seu ombro. “Não é que… Não é como se você… Olha, Exatas não é pra você. Você é bom em outras coisas. Te vejo depois pra estudar Literatura Romana?”

Ele concorda com a cabeça, e Mila vai embora, deixando-o no banco no meio do lobby, ainda encarando a nota vermelha no papel à sua frente. Por sorte, tinha sido apenas um diagnóstico introdutório, e não um trabalho de verdade. Entretanto, a média da sala foi setenta e cinco, e a professora tinha dito que tinha desconsiderado a maior e a menor nota.

Victor nem precisa perguntar quem foi o dono da menor nota.

Uma turma é liberada no primeiro andar do prédio e Victor olha para a sacada acima enquanto alguns estudantes saem da sala. Ele nota que Yuuri está ali, conversando com dois caras que Victor nunca tinha visto antes, enquanto eles descem as escadas juntos.

(É diferente, vê-lo assim.)

(Porque quando ele vê Yuuri em seu quarto no alojamento, ele é tímido, mas amigável.)

Mas agora, é como se ele estivesse cheio de vida, rindo de algo que seu amigo de cabelo preto diz e segurando seu livros de física contra seu peito. Ele está falando alguma coisa em resposta — começando uma história, talvez — e acaba por perceber Victor das escadas.

Victor para. Por alguma razão, ele tinha se esquecido que, sim, em algum ponto, Yuuri acabaria vendo ele ali. E ele meio que se sente um apresentador de um documentário sobre natureza, como se ele estivesse observando Yuuri em seu habitat natural.

Ele acena.

Yuuri acena de volta.

Victor vê um dos amigos se inclinar e perguntar alguma coisa para Yuuri, e ele não precisa imaginar a pergunta. Yuuri responde, e olha de novo para ele.

Uma pausa.

(Victor tem esperança.)

Ele diz alguma outra coisa para seus amigos, que continuam andando.

(Ele tem mais esperança ainda.)

E aí Yuuri começa a andar na sua direção.

Victor olha para a direita, para a esquerda, para ter certeza de que ele não está entendo errado.

“Oi,” seu colega de quarto o cumprimenta.

“Olá.”

Yuuri se apoia em uma perna e depois na outra. “Suponho que você esteja aqui pra sua aula de física.”

Victor olha para o papel que segurava, considera escondê-lo. Entretanto, ele se arrisca — pega sua mochila e a coloca no chão ao lado do banco, faz o mesmo com seu skate. Então, ele vai para a esquerda e Yuuri entende o recado, sentando-se ao seu lado. Victor mostra o papel. Yuuri faz uma careta — das feias. “Isso aí… não é bom não.”

“Não é.”

“Você caiu com que professor?”

“A Baranovskaya.”

Yuuri sorri por simpatia. “Ela pega pesado.”

Victor assiste ele. Ele está começando a perceber que, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Yuuri é simplesmente _interessante_. Suas palavras, suas ações — cada súbito movimento de seu braço à maneira como ele junta as sobrancelhas quando ele está concentrado em alguma coisa, a maneira como sua boca se abre um pouquinho quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Victor.

(Ele é interessante em cada sentido da palavra.)

“Te vejo de volta no quarto depois?” Yuuri sugere. “E talvez eu consiga te ajudar antes do seu próximo trabalho de Física. Se você quiser.”

 _Pergunta pra ele aonde ele tá indo, pergunta pra ele aonde ele tá indo,_ uma voz no fundo da cabeça de Victor implora.

Ele não pergunta.

“Seria ótimo. Te vejo lá, então.”

(Covarde.)

Ele assiste Yuuri ir embora, e o garoto lança um último olhar para ele por sobre o ombro enquanto sai do prédio. Victor acena uma última vez — Yuuri acena de volta, e isso faz o coração de Victor acelerar de um jeito doloroso, como se o seu corpo não tivesse certeza de como reagir toda vez que Yuuri lhe dava qualquer tipo de atenção.

 

* * *

 

 

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando Victor entra no quarto, Yuuri já está ali e oferece um sorriso tímido. Victor sorri de volta, grato pelo fato de que eles ao menos parecem ser amigos ou pelo menos próximos. Ele se senta em sua cama e tira a prova de física. Ele fai perguntar para Yuuri. Ele esteve pensando nisso desde quando o viu no prédio da Física.

(Mas as palavras parecem não querer sair de seus lábios.)

(É como se quebrar o silêncio entre eles fosse algum tipo de crime.)

Para a sua supresa, é Yuuri quem fala primeiro.

“A sua nota não vai mudar se você ficar olhando pra ela.”

Victor olha de relance para ele, e depois para o papel, ri um pouco. Ele deve parecer um completo imbecil, sentado ali, segurando o próprio atestado da burrice. “Eu tenho umas perguntas pra te fazer.”

Yuuri ergue uma sobrancelha. “De Física? Uma pergunta _chata_ de Física?

“É.”

Ele não parece muito impressionado.

Victor joga as pernas para fora da cama, vira a folha para mostrar a ele a nota mais uma vez. “Se você responder as minhas perguntas, eu prometo ser menos preconceituoso com o seu curso interessantíssimo.”

Yuuri ri e desce de sua própria cama. “Você quer estudar na sua mesa?”

Victor balança a cabeça.

Ele dá uns tapinhas no espaço logo ao seu lado, sobre sua cama. Yuuri entende o gesto e sobe, sentando-se próximo a ele, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Victor percebe que esse é o mais próximo que eles já haviam sentado. Mas Yuuri não o olha nos olhos, mantendo-os grudados na folha em frente aos dois. O que é ok. Bem profissional.

“Ok, então a pergunta é sobre pressão,” Yuuri começa, apontando para a primeira questão que ele tinha errado. Questão número um. Que vergonhoso. “ _Calcule a pressão mínima que a caixa pode exercer sobre o chão._ ”

Victor vira a cabeça, olha para ele. Yuuri está fazendo aquela coisa da sobrancelha de novo. Que é absolutamente aodrável. Ridiculamente adorável. “Então vai me dizer que isso te interessa?”

Yuuri pensa por um segundo, e então vira a cabeça também. “Você sabia que o ar sobre a sua cabeça nesse exato momento pesa tanto quanto um carro pequeno?”

“E ainda assim, eu tô vivo,” Victor chega à sua conclusão. “Mas eu admito, você tem a minha atenção.”

“Não é muito complicado,” ele promete. “Peso exerce pressão e ar tem peso. Tudo tem peso, certo?”

Victor dá de ombros. “Certo. Mas eu não _sinto_ esse peso.”

“Seu corpo tá acostumado. Caso contrário, você seria esmagado.”

Yuuri começa a explicar a matemática necessária para aquele problema, e Victor inicialmente escuta com atenção, mas depois comete o erro de olhar para os lábios de Yuuri enquanto ele fala. Ele parece ficar cada vez mais confortável conforme ele fala, chegando mais perto e apontando para outras coisas na folha à frente deles. Toda vez que ele para e olha para Victor, Victor faz um rápido aceno com a cabeça, fingindo entender.

“Ok, agora tenta você,” yuuri sugere.

(Opa.)

(Talvez isso seja um problema.)

Victor bate com a ponta do lápis contra o papel. “É a C?”

“Você não vai nem escrever as contas?”

“Fiz de cabeça,” ele promete.

Seu colega ri, pegando uma outra folha da mesa de Victor para que ele usasse de rascunho. “Vai.”

Victor junta alguns números. Escreve devagar, esperando Yuuri pará-lo e dizer que ele está errado. Mas ele não faz nada. Então, para a sua surpesa, sua resposta bate com uma das alternativas. “Então é a B?”

“Isso,” ele diz orgulhoso. “Viu? Não é tão difícil.”

“Você tem mais fatos divertidos sobre Física?”

Yuuri ri e pega o lápis, girando-o em seus dedos. “Acho que sim. Você conhece fatos interessantes sobre Línguas?”

“Com certeza.”

Ele pressiona os lábios. “Posso ouvir um?”

“Um fato pra cada exercício de Física que você me ajudar a resolver,” Victor sugere.

“Hmm. Eles vão ter que ser fatos bem interessantes pra essa troca ser justa.”

Victor põe a folha sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado e se vira, o joelho encostando no de Yuuri. O garoto arregala os olhos, sua postura tensionando um pouco, os lábios abrindo-se de novo conforme seus olhares se encontram. “Você sabe o que é relatividade linguística?”

Yuuri segura a respiração — ele balança a cabeça.

Ele se aproxima. “Bom, você pensa com palavras, certo? Inglês?”

Mais uma vez, ele não fala, apenas assente com a cabeça.

“Mas eu acho que você também pensa em japonês.”

Outro sim.

Victor sorri tenramente, seus olhos encontrando as mãos de Yuuri que estão postas sobre o colo do garoto, dedos segurando um lápis como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com ele. Victor se inclina para a frente e pega o lápis dele, colocando-o sobre as folhas atrás. “Relatividade linguística diz que a língua na qual você pensa muda o jeito como você vê o mundo.”

“Ah. Isso— isso é interessante.”

Ele vê Yuuri engolir, então vê seus olhos moverem-se rapidamente para o chão, maxilar tenso. “Entretando, há duas versões. Algumas pessoas dizem que a língua determina completamente o jeito que alguém pensa, e outras dizem que ela só influencia.”

Victor umedece seus lábios, e Yuuri olha de volta para ele, olhos brilhando — com um brilho de confusão, talvez? O garoto expira com força, para depois inspirar novamente.

Ele é lindo.

(Cativante, na verdade.)

O joelho de Victor esbarra no de Yuuri de novo.

E é aí que tudo dá errado.

(Victor leva alguns segundos para processar Yuuri caindo da cama e no chão.)

(Leva mais alguns outros segundos para processar que isso deve ter _doído_.)

“Yuuri!” ele chama, se apressando para descer e se oferecer para ajudá-lo a levantar.

Yuuri se afasta. “Ai.”

“Me desculpa,” Victor fala sem pensar, apesar de ele não ter certeza se ele fez alguma coisa ou do que aconteceu num geral. “Você tá bem? Quer que eu chame alguém? Ou quer que eu te leve pra clínica?”

O rosto dele está todo vermelho, e as pontas de suas orelhas estão meio coradas também. Yuuri se apressa para se levantar. “P-Perdão, eu… Eu, hã, eu meio que tenho que ir. A gente pode terminar a correção depois, ok?”

(Aí ele sai.)

Victor encara a porta ainda aberta e o lugar no carpete onde Yuuri esteve. E isso é… Ele acabou de…

Será que Victor tinha acabado de fazer o seu colega de quarto odiar ele de novo?

O que deu de errado?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se esconde na pequena cozinha no andar do quarto deles.

A cozinha está vazia, é apertada, tem uma mesinha quadrada, uma geladeira, um fogão, uma pia e mais nada. Ele se senta à mesa, põe a cabeça nas mãos e considera ligar para Phichit, porque é o que seu intinto manda toda vez que ele algo horrivelmente vergonhoso como cair da cama na frente de Victor Nikiforov.

Ele puxa o celular, mas em vez de ligar para Phichit, ele acaba só dando uma olhada nas redes sociais, curtindo algumas fotos no piloto-automático enquanto seus pensamento estão a mil e o coração batendo rápido. Será que Victor acha que ele é um imbecil ou um cara bizarro?

(Mas não é como se isso importasse.)

(Porque depois dessa semana, eles provavelmente nunca mais vão se falar de novo.)

Ele se lembra de tantos dias andando pelo campus com Phichit, vendo Victor sorrindo e conversando com seus colegas de república ou seu irmão mais novo. Se lembra de estar sentado debaixo das árvores fora da Stammi Vicino, assistindo Victor e desviando seu olhar no momento em que ele estava pra se virar.

As coisas voltariam a ser assim.

(Ou talvez não, porque antes, se Victor tivesse pego ele o encarando, não teria significado nada. Afinal praticamente noventa porcento do campus tem uma queda por ele. Mas agora é diferente.)

Ele morde seu lábio inferior quando olha para o relógio. É uma quarta-feira e a reunião do clube de patinação artística é em uma hora. O que significa que ele vai ter que entrar no quarto para pegar seus patins e trocar de roupa, o que significa que ele vai ter que olhar para Victor de novo. Ele se pergunta se Victor tocaria no assunto se ele simplesmente fingisse que nada tinha acontecido.

Então, passados trinta minutos, ele deixa a cozinha, vai em direção ao corredor. Mila e Sara estão com a porta aberta, e Sara acena para ele. “Pronto pra patinar?”

Yuuri sorri e diz que sim com a cabeça. “Sim, eu só preciso pegar as minhas coisas.”

“Olá,” Victor o cumprimenta quando Yuuri abre a porta, olhando-o com uma expressão observadora, como se estivesse esperando para ver o que ele faria.

“Oi.”

Yuuri pega algumas roupas, se troca no banheiro e então enfia seus patins em sua bolsa. “Vai patinar?” Victor pergunta.

Ele diz que sim com a cabeça.

“Eu costumava patinar,” ele aponta.

“Sério?” Yuuri pergunta, surpreso, porque Victor Nikiforov com certeza não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que seria visto sobre o gelo. Se bem que, pensando de novo, a imagem meio que combina com ele de alguma maneira estranha.

Victor desce de sua cama e enfia as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans, mantendo a distância. “Quando eu era moleque, eu adorava.”

Yuuri tenta imaginá-lo. “Eu sempre quis competir oficialmente, mas nunca deu certo.”

“Você ainda pode tentar,” Victor diz.

“Você ainda não me viu patinando.”

Victor olha para a porta, vê Mila e acena para ela. “Mas eu tenho certeza de que você é bom. Talvez eu vá em alguma reunião algum dia.”

(Hoje?)

Há uma pausa, a palavra pesando em sua língua, implorando para ser dita. “Seria daora. Enfim, te vejo mais tarde?” ele diz, entretanto.

“Beleza.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor passa a noite com Chirs, e então fica sentado no quarto por um momento, os olhos disparando direto para a porta quando ele ouve o som de uma chave na fechadura. Ele manda um sorriso amarelo para Yuuri, que sorri de volta, um leve rubor visível em suas bochechas mesmo no escuro. “Como foi o treino?” ele pergunta.

Ele parece exausto — o cabelo grudando em sua testa por causa do suor e seus pés se arrastando um pouco. “Foi bom,” Yuuri responde, deixando a chave do quarto sobre a mesa antes de ir para o banheiro.

Yuuri canta no chuveiro.

(Baixo, muito, muito baixo, mas ele canta.)

As palavras são em japonês, mas às vezes a cantoria vira um cantarolar, e Victor quase sente como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade do outro apenas por ouvir. Ele não consegue se focar na leitura de seu texto de Literatura Romana logo à sua frente, então ele apenas fecha os olhos e ouve o som da água e da voz de Yuuri.

Quando Yuuri sai do banheiro, seu cabelo está pingando um pouco e ele está vestindo as calças pretas do pijama e uma camiseta azul. Victor quase comenta sobre ele cantar no banho — _quase_ — mas então ele percebe que se ele comentar, Yuuri nunca mais cantaria de novo. Então ele só se ajeita na cama, assistindo tudo pela visão periférica enquanto Yuuri puxa seu notebook e põe seus fones.

Uma rotina noturna, Victor supõe.

Ele ainda quer saber o que Yuuri está fazendo.

Não que ele ache que ele está fazendo algo suspeito — não, a curiosidade vem mais da fome de saber cada pequeno detalhe sobre seu colega de quarto, de obter cada migalha de conhecimento que suas mãos podem tocar.

E ele não consegue resistir à tentação de querer conversar com ele.

Não consegue resistir querer que ele deixe o computador de lado para se sentar ao seu lado em sua cama novamente, para conversar sobre física e línguas e o que Yuuri quiser, porque Victor está começando a achar que ele ficaria entretido só de ouvir ele ler uma lista telefônica.

Mas Yuuri parece satisfeito em seu notebook e Victor está começando a achar que é assim que ele relaxa, então Victor se contenta em voltar para seu livro. Eles estão lendo uma versão revisada da Ilíada, e apesar de ser interessante, não é exatamente incrível. Ele já tinha lido a maioria das obras de Homero nas aulas de Latim alguns anos atrás.

Ele aguenta dez minutos.

E então se vira de lado, olhando para Yuuri.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri não o ouve, discretamente mexendo a cabeça no ritmo da música. Provavelmente estava alta demais. Victor o encara por um segundo, considera voltar à sua leitura, mas então desce de sua cama e pega uma folha em branco. Ele sobe de novo na cama e rasga a ponta do papel, amassando-a em uma bolinha e jogando-a no garoto.

E erra. Ele tenta de novo, e dessa vez acerta o peito de Yuuri, que pisca, confuso. Victor sorri maldosamente e o outro tira um dos fones da orelha, lentamente percebendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer antes de jogar a bolinha de volta, rindo. “Por que cê fez isso?”

“Você deve ouvir música alto demais,” Victor nota.

Yuuri dá de ombros, aperta a barra de espaço no teclado do computador. Para pausar a música, provavelmente. “Não tão alto.”

Ele joga a bolinha de volta para Yuuri e aquilo rapidamente vira um jogo. Isso é, até Yuuri jogar de novo e ela cair no chão entre as duas camas. Victor rasga mais um pedaço de papel e começa novamente. Em algum ponto, Yuuri fecha o notebook, pega uma outra folha e começa a dobrá-la em seu colo.

“O que você tá fazendo?” Victor pergunta, ainda jogando bolinhas de papel nele.

Yuuri ri quando uma delas acerta sua bochecha. “Cê já vai ver.” Ele pega um papel e rabisca algo antes de continuar dobrando.

Um minuto depois, há um perfeito avião de papel em suas mãos. Ele o joga para Victor, e o avião plana suavemente no ar, aterrissando no lençol. Victor o pega, admirando-o. “Vantagens de estudar Física?”

“Vantagens de ser amigo do Phichit,” Yuuri corrige. “No ano passado, nosso quarto tava cheio desses aviões. A gente mandava mensagem um pro outro.”

Isso lembra Victor que Yuuri tinha escrito algo nesse, então ele o desdobra, com cuidado para mantê-lo intacto. “ _Bonjour_ ,” Victor lê em voz alta.

Yuuri dá de ombros. “Eu só sei, tipo, cinco palavras em francês até agora. Minhas opções são meio limitadas.”

“Isso vai mudar,” ele promete. “Depois de morar comigo, você vai ser um poliglota.”

Exceto…

Pelo fato de que ele não vai mais morar com Yuuri depois dessa semana.

Porque ele vai morar com Chris e Yuuri vai morar com Phichit.

O que é bom.

(Certo?)

Yuuri parece perceber isso também, dando uma risada curta que não chega em seus olhos do jeito que geralmente chega.

Victor dobra o avião, montando-o de novo de uma maneira um pouco mais porca do que o original. Depois de mandá-lo de volta para Yuuri, Yuuri o coloca sobre seu travesseiro. Victor boceja. “Me conta como os aviões funcionam.”

“Sobre como eles funcionam?”

Ele dá de ombros, deitando-se sobre as cobertas. “Sabe — aerodinâmica.”

Yuuri parece impressionado. “Que palavra comprida.”

“Esse é o seu jeito delicado de me chamar de idiota?”

“Você pode me chamar de idiota em dez línguas diferentes, então não,” Yuuri responde e então cruza os braços sobre seu peito. “Cê quer que eu explique a física de um avião de papel pra que você caia no sono?”

Victor sorri marotamente. “Os fins justificam os meios.”

Há um suspiro do outro lado do quarto, mas ele também está sorrindo, Victor percebe com ânimo. “Bom, há quatro forças principais, eu acho. O impulso, a sustentação, a gravidade e a resistência do ar.” Uma pausa.

“Eu ainda não tô dormindo,” Victor o lembra.

Ele ouve Yuuri se empolgar em sua própria aula, divagando sobre uma porrada de termos específicos que Victor já tinha ouvido antes, mas que não faz ideia o que são. A verdade é que a aula não o põe para dormir — e sim, meio que faz o oposto. Ele está fascinado com o movimento dos lábios, hipnotizado pelos gestos das mãos, encantado como Yuuri ocasionalmente ajusta os óculos que não estão ali.

E aí Yuuri para, estica o pescoço para olhá-lo, como se em algum ponto tivesse se esquecido de que Victor estava ai. “Acordado ainda?”

“A aula está surpreendentemente interessante,” Victor brinca, e Yuuri cora, abaixando a cabela.

“Eu não sei se eu deveria ficar ofendido ou agradecer,” ele murmura.

Mas Victor _está_ cansado. Ele não sabe como Yuuri consegue frequentar as aulas e o treino de patinação e ainda dar um jeito de ficar acordado até deus sabe lá que horas. Além disso, Victor nem viu ele bebendo cafeína. Yuuri puxa seu notebook de volta para seu colo, mas Victor percebe que ele não encosta nos fones. “Internet?” Victor adivinha.

Yuuri ri. “É. Engraçado, não tem tantos resultados de busca pra ‘como arranjar um colega de quarto mais esperto’.”

“Hmm. Tenta ‘o que fazer com um colega de quarto mal-educado’.”

Yuuri dá uma risada — e é aquela gargalhada idiota de novo que faz Victor perder a cabeça — e sorri tenramente para ele. Victor sorri de volta, se pergunta se seria possível fazer mais alguma coisa, e boceja de novo. Ele se vira para o outro lado. “Boa noite.”

“Boa noite.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Geometria é uma merda,” Yurio anuncia na Stammi Vicino alguns dias depois.

Mila pega a folha dele — que rosna e tenta arrancá-la de volta — e dá uma olhada de cima a baixo. “Isso aqui é fácil. Eu te ajudo.” Ela se senta ao lado de Yurio, que resmunga, mas deixa ela começar a explicar algo sobre ângulos complementares.

Victor cruza os braços, inclinando a cadeira para trás e escaneando as a prateleiras de livros. Cristophe está sentado à sua esquerda, trabalhando em alguma coisa, e Sara está sentada ao lado de Yurio, fones no ouvido enquanto ela digita alguma coisa em seu notebook.

E então ele ouve uma voz familiar.

Ele olha para cima para ver Yuuri e Phichit descendo os corredores das prateleiras de livro, Phichit vestindo um cachecol familiar — _eles emprestam as roupas um para o outro?_ — e Yuuri usando um casaco grosso. Victor observa eles, se pergunta se ele deveria ir lá.

É Phichit que vê o grupo antes, cutucando Yuuri no ombro e acenando para eles. Yuuri sorri, acena também, e o grupo de Victor acena de volta. Eles cochicham entre si e então se dirigem à mesa. “A gente pode se sentar com vocês?” Phichit pergunta.

Enquanto eles se sentam, Yurio levanta o olhar da folha de geometria, escaneando os dois. “Quem são vocês?”

“Phichit,” Phichit se introduz.

“Eu sou Yuuri.”

“Yuuri?” Yurio cospe, olhando para Victor, de queixo no chão.

(Ah. Certo.)

Ele se inclina para a frente, as duas mãos plantadas na mesa. “Meu nome é Yuri também, sabe.”

Yuuri engole seco — Victor chuta seu irmão na canela. “Hã, nao sabia. Daora.”

“A gente chama ele de Yurio,” Victor complementa, bagunçando seu cabelo. Yurio dá uma encarada que poderia mover montanhas. Mila ri quieta.

“O que vocês estudam?” Yurio os interroga.

Yuuri olha para Phichit. “Nós dois somos da Física.”

“Ele começou a ter aula de física esse ano no colegial,” Victor aponta, querendo aliviar a tensão.

Yurio revira os olhos. “Eu odeio essa matéria. A gente tem que fazer um carro que anda uma certa distância ao ativar uma ratoeira. Tipo, pra quê? Pra _nada_.”

“A gente pode te ajudar,” Yuuri oferece.

Phichit concorda educadamente.

Ele espreme os olhos. “É, tanto faz.”

Um silêncio se instaura na mesa, acompanhado de um pouco de um climão.

“Ah é, eu tenho uma pergunta de francês, Victor,” Yuuri diz, pegando a mochila que ele havia deixado no chão, ao lado de sua cadeira. “Hã, se não for te incomodar.”

(Victor sabe que aquilo estava bem longe de ser um incômodo.)

(O que não faz muito sentido.)

(Mas ele não liga.)

(Porque Yuuri tem uma pergunta pra ele.)

(Pra _ele_.)

E aí ele percebe que ele ainda não deu uma resposta. “Não, não incomoda não.”

Yuuri sorri timidamente e abre o fichário, revelando um monte de anotações escritas à mão, passando-as para o outro lado da mesa. E até mesmo as _anotações de aula_ dele são adoráveis, o que é ridículo, mas tem pequenas ilustrações nas laterais da folha e ele tinha usado pelo menos quatro canetas de cores diferentes para palavras importantes. Victor leva um tempo para admirar as anotações, folheando por elas. Ele não escreve na parte de trás das folhas — só na frente.

Então, ele se levanta e dá a volta na mesa, empurrando uma cadeira para mais perto de Yuuri antes de sentar nela. “Qual a sua pergunta?”

Yuuri pergunta aguma coisa sobre o gênero dos substantivos, então o observa com atenção enquanto Victor explica no piloto automático. Ele tinha aprendido francês logo antes do colegial — é quase tão natural quanto inglês a essa altura. Mas uma pergunta logo vira outra, e então outra, e logo Victor tem todas as folhas de anotação de Yuuri espalhadas pela mesa em frente a eles. A mão de Yuuri acidentalmente esbarra contra a dele quando ambos tentam pegar o lápis, e ele vê que suas bochechas ficam tingidas de um rosa discreto, a cabeça automaticamente abaixando enquanto ele recolhe sua mão.

E então…

Ele…

“Obrigado por me ajudar,” Yuuri diz para ele, e não — isso é errado, porque Victor é quem deveria estar agradecendo, obviamente.

Victor apenas faz um rápido movmento com a cabeça, se pergunta o que ele poderia dizer para encorajar Yuuri a pedir ajuda a qualquer momento do dia, por qualquer motivo. “Sem problema.”

Com o tempo , Victor comeceu a perceber quão raramente Yuuri mantinha contato visual, quão frequentemente seus olhos disparavam para outra direção depois de apenas alguns segundos. Dessa vez, entretanto, eles ficam, e o garoto lambe os lábios inconscientemente. Victor se lembra de contar para Yurio sobre as possíveis machinhas douradas nas íris de Yuuri, mas ele não sabia dizer se tinha sido apenas sua imaginação na noite em que ele tinha acertado ele com seu skate. Mas agora…

(Ele consegue ver. Com uma certa dificuldade, mas consegue.)

O olhar de Yuuri é interrompido quando ele olha para Phichit. Ele se afasta um pouco, parecendo surpreso com algo. Quando Victor olha ao redor, Phichit está sorrindo inocentemente, a cabeça voltada para um livro que la. Ele olha de volta para Yuuri, um pouco confuso, mas ele está enfiando suas anotações de francês de volta em seu fichário. Então Victor percebe que Cristophe está olhando para ele, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Estranho.

“Alguém compra um sanduba pra mim,” Yurio sugere, interrompendo o momento. “Geometria me dá fome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Um dia depois, Yuuri está sozinho no quarto quando ouve alguém batendo naporta.

“Eu preciso conversar com você,” Phichit diz depois de olhar ao redor. “Ainda bem que o Victor não tá aqui.”

Yuuri deixa ele entrar e Phichit se senta ao seu lado na cama, o celular no colo. “Sobre o que você quer falar?”

Phichit pressiona os lábios. “O Christophe e eu andamos conversando…”

Há uma pausa antes de Phichit continuar.

“… A gente acha melhor eu e ele continuarmos colegas de quarto, e que você deveria continuar morando com o Victor.”

Yuuri está…

Bom, ele está bem confuso.

Porque o tempo todo, o verão todo, o plano era morar com Phichit de novo. Porque ele e Phichit são bons colegas de quarto, são melhores amigos. Então dói um pouco. Dói bastante, na verdade. Será que Phichit não gosta de morar com ele? Será que ele prefere Cristophe? Será que Yuuri fez alguma coisa pra deixar ele nervoso de algum jeito? Será—

“Yuuri, fica calmo,” Phichit o assegura rapidamente. “E não entenda mal. É que a gente esteve conversando sobre como você e o Victor estavam agindo ontem na biblioteca.”

Ele franze o cenho. “Como a gente tava _agindo_? Como assim?”

“É que, tipo, se não tivesse mais ninguém na mesa, vocês não estariam estudando francês.”

Yuuri não entende. Phichit limpa a garganta.

“Ah,” Yuuri percebe devagar. “Não, não, não, Phichit, não é nada disso. Ele só, hã… Ele não é o que eu esperava.”

“Como ele não é o que você esperava?”

Ele dá de ombros. “Eu achei… Eu sempre achei que ele era o típico cara popular, mas ele é diferente. Ele é _legal_ , na verdade. Quer dizer, eu acho que antes eu só tinha um crush nele porque ele tem…” Ele vai abaixando a voz e faz um gesto vago com a mão, esperando que Phichit interprete-o coretamente.

“E é por isso que vocês dois deveriam ser colegas de quarto,” Phichit promete. “Afinal, a gente ainda se vê direto. E o Cristophe também tá cem porcento de acordo.”

Yuuri tem que admitir que a ideia de ser o colega de quarto com Victor pelo resto do ano letivo é tentador. Ele gostou de todas as conversas que tiveram até agora, gosta do jeito que Victor deixa ele falar sobre física e não parece entediado — embora ele _diga_ que está entediado, os olhos dele sempre se iluminam e Yuuri também percebeu que ele praticamente baba a cada palavra. Ele gosta de provocar Victor, gosta quando ele provoca de volta e, pra ser bem honesto, não é ruim ter um professor particular de francês morando com ele. E certamente não vai ser ruim quando as provas estiverem chegando.

Mas tem um problema.

Porque apesar de Victor parecer legal, isso não muda o fato de que ele ainda é um membro de uma república. Não muda o fato de que ele é um cara festeiro, de que provavelmente tem mais minas e caras babando em cima dele no campus do que Yuuri podia contar. Não muda o fato de que metade dos posts no Yik Yak tem o nome dele. Não muda o fato de que eles não têm nada a ver um com o outro. De que Victor provavelmente é só um cara legal querendo tirar vantagem da situação, pronto para ir morar com Cristophe o quanto antes.

(Se ao menos Yuuri pudesse saber sem sombra de dúvida se Victor quer ou não morar com ele.)

(Se ao menos ele pudesse ler a mente de Victor.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Você fica com o Yuuri, eu fico com o Phichit,” Cristophe sugere.

“Feito,” Victor responde, sem nem olhar para ele.

 

* * *

 

 

“Você ouviu que o Cristophe e o Phichit estão pensando em continuar morando juntos?” Victor diz para Yuuri mais tarde naquele dia, tentando manter a conversa leve, casual. Ele quer saber o que Yuuri acha daquio tudo. Porque seria completamente compreensível se ele ainda quisesse continuar morando com Phichit, e Victor vai respeitar seu desejo, mas isso também o magoaria e o deixaria em cacos, e ele só realmente quer _muito_ continuar morando com Yuuri. Muito mesmo. É quase patético.

“Ouvi,” Yuuri diz, parecendo incerto. “Eu… eu tô de boa com isso, se você estiver também.”

“Eu tô de boa,” Victor responde sem fôlego, provavelmente um pouco rápido demais.

Como é que ele deu tanta sorte?

Ele se lembra da mulher no balcão, a mulher que tinha dado chaves diferentes para ele e Cristophe. Mentalmente agradece ela. Agradece Yakov pela política interdisciplinar, que ainda é imbecil, de um ponto de vista objetivo, mas Victor agora adora ela.

E ele sorri.

(O sorriso é grande demais, ridículo demais, provavelmente vai confundir Yuuri, mas então — de algum jeito, por algum milagre — Yuuri está sorrindo também, e é um sorriso tão grande quanto o dele, e ele está rindo também, mas é aquela risada fofa que mais parece o de uma criança que acabou de fazer alguma travessura do que uma risada de verdade, e justo quando Victor acha que é impossível não adorar ele mais do que ele já adora, ele faz uma coisa dessas.)

(E é intrigante.)

Então, o sorriso de Yuuri vai embora. “Só que a gente vai precisar estabelecer algumas regras básicas.”

Victor congela, confuso. “Que tipo de regras?”

“Bom, eu só acho que a gente precisa de alguns limites. Tipo, essa é a minha metade do quarto e essa é a sua metade. A gente pode dividir o banheiro também. O espaço na pia, pelo menos. A gente pode até pegar giz e desenhar umas linhas brancas, pra dividir tudo direitinho.”

Victor começa a falar — e então para. “Pera, você tá…”

Ele cobre a boca com a mão para tentar e continuar fingindo, mas falha miseravelmente. “Zoeira.”

“Você me assustou,” Victor suspira. “Se você não tomar cuidado, vou achar que você é um mentiroso. Eu nunca mais vou acreditar em você.”

Yuuri ainda está sorrindo — orgulhoso de si, provavelmente — e Victor se levanta, se aproximando da mesa de Yuuri. Ele já tinha percebido os porta-retratos sobre ela antes. Um deles tem uma foto de Yuuri com todo mundo do clube de patinação, Phichit e ele na frente do grupo, e ele supõe que a foto ao lado é da família dele. Mas então há uma terceira, dele com uma garota.

“Essa aqui é a sua família?” ele pergunta, apontando para a segunda foto.

Yuuri está na cama, não consegue ver a foto, mas diz que sim com a cabeça de qualquer forma. “A do meio é.”

Victor olha para a garota novamente. “Quem é essa aqui no final?”

“Ah, a Yuuko, uma amiga de infância lá de casa.”

(Uma amiga de infância?)

(Só amiga, né?)

Ele quer perguntar, mas alguma parte de seu cérebro acha melhor não, e em vez disso só pega a foto de Yuuri com sua família. “Você tem uma irmã?”

“Mari,” ele complementa.

“E um cachorro?”

Não há resposta.

Victor se afasta para olhar para ele. “Ele se parece com o meu cachorro,” ele aponta.

Yuuri está mordendo seu lábio, olhos na tela do computador. “É o Vicchan. Faz um ano que ele morreu. É uma foto velha.”

Agora que ele disse, Victor consegue ver. Yuuri parece um pouco mais novo e a mãe dele está com um braço ao redor dele, a irmão dando um sorriso sapeca para a foto. Ele não sabe muito bem o que dizer. “Perdão.”

“Tà tudo bem,” Yuuri responde.

Victor põe o porta-retrato de bolta no lugar, e espontaneamente sobe na cama de Yuuri. Sem falar nada, mas com uma expressão um pouco surpresa, Yuuri vai para o lado. Victor não diz nada, nem Yuuri, os dois sentados num silêncio confortável. Sua mente o leva a pensar na última vez em que se sentaram numa cama juntos, quando Yuuri caiu no chão e saiu tropeçando do quarto a mil por hora.

“Makkachin,” Victor fala baixo por achar que está sendo indelicado e que Yuuri talvez não queira falar sobre o assunto.

Yuuri olha para ele. “Quê?”

“É o… É o nome do meu cachorro. Ele mora com o Yakov.”

Há um sorriso moldando os lábios de Yuuri, e a cena toca o coração de Victor. “Eu acho que já vi ele pelo campus.”

“Provavelmente,” Victor diz, pensando. “Ele gosta de ficar deitado na grama da praça. Ele não precisa de coleira — ele é adestrado —então ele pode ficar dando umas voltas naquela parte do campus o quanto ele quiser. É só alguém ficar de olho.” Victor cutuca seu ombro. “Te levo pra conhecer ele um dia.”

Yuuri o olha nos olhos. “Sério?”

“Claro. Ele ia te adorar. Se bem que ele meio que adora todo mundo.”

“Eu topo sim,” Yuuri diz e então o cutuca de volta no ombro.

Victor ri. “Não vai cair da cama de novo, hein?”

Elje se pergunta se Yuuri vai se ofender, mas ele só empurra Victor com um pouco mais de força. “Cala a boca, vai.”

“Vem calar,” Victor retruca.

Yuuri o encara por um segundo, como se estivesse considerando o que fazer, então põe a mão sobre a boca de Victor. Victor, sendo o estudante universitário maturo que ele é, lambe a mão. “Ei!” Yuuri grita, tirando ela e limpando-a na calça jeans. “Que nojo, velho.”

“Foi você quem pediu,” ele protesta, sorrindo maldosamente.

Ele empurra Victor pelo ombro. “Agora sai daí pra eu lavar a minha mão.”

“O que, você acha que eu não tenho higiene?” Victor faz beicinho. “Ah, e você vai ter que me escalar pra passar.” Ele encosta na parede, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em desafio.

“Eu _não_ vou te escalar.”

Victor dá de ombros. “Então você vai ficar preso aí.”

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri reclama.

Ele suspira em derrota, e tira as pernas do caminho. Yuuri se esgueira para passar e desce da cama, indo para o banheiro para lavar as mãos. “Não se esquece de cantar a musiquinha do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum[1],” Victor provoca.

“Eu acho que vou ter que falar pro Phichit e pro Cristophe pra gente trocar os quartos mesmo.”

“Zoeira?” Victor pergunta.

“O que é que você acha?”

“Eu quero acreditar que é zoeira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « NOTAS DO TRADUTOR »
> 
> "musiquinha do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum[1]": uma das milhares de adaptações e liberdades criativas que eu tomei e ainda vou tomar ao longo dessa tradução, o trecho original faz referência a uma musiquinha que as crianças dos EUA aprendem e que fala de higiene pessoal. Eu achei que eu poderia fazer referência à nossa própria musiquinha de higiene pessoal (por favor não me batam): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I75SQb7s9T0


End file.
